


Passado

by FaeriesDancefloor



Series: When you return [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Saint seiya ladies fest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriesDancefloor/pseuds/FaeriesDancefloor
Summary: Lou é a "cavaleira" de peixes de uma nova geração. (UA -> Reincarnação de Perséfone)Está história foi escrita para o CDZ Ladies Fest de 2016





	

    Passado. Lou não sabia nada sobre seu passado ou sobre as vozes que lhe rondavam os sonhos. Tudo que a protegida da constelação de peixes conhecia era o Santuário, todos que conhecia eram seus companheiros e companheiras de armas.

    Ela observava seu reflexo no espelho, prendendo seus cabelos castanhos escuros com fitas e flores, pensando se era parecida com seus pais e se eles sentiam sua falta ou estavam sequer vivos. A morena não poderia cobrar muito deles, já que nem mesmo lembrava de seus rostos.

    Havia um festival ocorrendo no vilarejo de Rodório, próximo ao templo de peixes e ela iria acompanhada por Barriet de áries e Romulus de escorpião, amigos próximos seus. Barriet era a pessoa mais próxima de Lou, a francesa, havia treinado e se tornado a guardiã da casa de Áries quando tinha 17 anos, um prodígio. Ela era muito talentosa e Lou a admirava tanto por seu poder quanto por sua beleza. Já Romulus não era seu amigo a tanto tempo assim.

    Durante sua primeira passagem pelas casas zodiacais vestindo a armadura de peixes, ela havia conhecido o cavaleiro, por quem se apaixonou. A paixão dele pelo treino e seu cosmo gentil e volátil a puxaram direto pra ele.

   A armadura de Lou não tinha sido adquirida com o treino que seu mestre Nakia lhe dera, mas sim durante uma luta contra um espectro. Durante uma das frequentes visitas da garota ao templo de peixes, lar de seu mestre, o espectro de longos cabelos brancos usando uma sapuris de asas negras a atacara e a armadura de seu falecido mestre a protegera. Desde então ela era a guardiã daquela casa zodiacal.

    Lou podia não se lembrar de nada que acontecera antes de seus doze anos, quando acordou no jardim de rosas venenosas da casa de peixes e foi acolhida por Nakia, seu severo mestre, mas de uma coisa ela sabia: fosse o que fosse, ela era feliz.

 


End file.
